Kichigo Uzumaki
Kichigo was born inside Konohagakure along side his older brother Naruto Uzumaki, Kichigo is the head of the Kurosagi clan which unitlized a new style call shadow style they also have a second style call Demon style as the head of the clan he has tough the most special swords man the Kiri style a style of fight the he had made. Background Something about Kichigo was that he was born 1 year later than Naruto but he became a Jonin before Naruto was able to, during his birth it was confirmed that Kichigo had a special Dojutsu after he opens his eyes once after he was given to his mom, when he was in the academy stage he met his brother naruto who got seperated and they would hangout everyday sometimes he would get into fights with Sasuke Uchiha but something made his life hard and it was his dojutsu it was unnamed and his clan never had this but they heard of a story that one of leaders had this dojutsu, after he graduated he was in his team stage and his team had the point of going into a lot of A rank mission and was proud of it but once during his a time he was out in the day someone kidnap him and torture him for 5 months intill his team found him, during the chūnnin exams he rise up quick and was confirmed Chūnnin it was after one mission that was a C rank it turn into a S rank and something happen he actively awaken his Dojutsu and his body fill with power as a chakara cloak form around him, he was very active and he became a Jonin after taking the Jonin exam, it seems that later Naruto gives part of the Kyuubi to Kichigo and the kyuubi and him bonded fast and now he works on a one man team that fights people that would destroy his home. Persona Kichigo was very kind to people he meets and he would help them with things when he see naruto pulling those prank or doing something stupid he would get really piss off or annoyed after his torture he became very cold but still show kindness but he wasn't happy anymore but now today he kind and he has a really good thinking around the battle field. Appearance Kichigo is a tall adult that looks 19 due to this so many people calls him a nineteen year old when he isn't, his hair is the color of black and is half neat and half messy and parts of his bangs are white due to him having Marie Antoinette Syndrome, He wears a short sleeve jacket and a tatter scarf, He always wear black pants due to him not looking the other colors. Abilities Kichigo had fighting style that he use to make the opponent confused he often uses his sword style Kiri which gave him a advantage in the battle field he often uses his clones to perform a style of kiri that would resulted in a clone skill connect but over all Kichigo would sometimes end one of kiri style attack and connect another one which made him give a longer hit damage he only uses his clones when he battling something stronger then him. Taijutsu As I explained on he has a special style of fighting call Kiri style which is perfect for katana and kunai it also comes that he fight would 2 blades he had made a style of Kiri call the heavenly style which consisted using a short blade and a long blade in a way he could attack all his opponents with multiple hits. Ninjutsu Kichigo was known for his 3 style Fire, Wind, and Lightning he would often use his chakara to use these nature in his sword fights as of all he perfected all Style into his uses of A rank Jutsu call the Rasengan which he got taught by Jiraiya when he with Naruto. Dojutsu Kichigo dojutsu looks beautiful at first but gets dangerous its because his dojutsu gives him a second arc of a second flow of chakara which turns into a chakara cloak the dojutsu gives him the abilty to cancel out other jutsu it also gives him sensory to chakara. Kekkei Genkai While his parents didn't have a Kekkei Genkai he developed scorch style he utilized scorch style for many reason and has uses it in his rasengan he has also made a jutsu call scorch style:Blazing flame sword. Summoning Jutsu Kichigo had not made a full contract with a summoning partner yet but it is known he is going after the fire bird Phoenix. Category:Uzumaki Clan